Confessions
by AwWolfgang
Summary: Princess Cadence always feels threatened by Princess Luna. They've only known each other for only half a year, and Cadence can never find the ground to stand up to such a brute in her own home. But, when Luna's emotions start to get too hard to cover up, Cadence might discover something else underneath that hard exterior that is the returned princess of the night.
1. Luna's secret

Dear diary: ...I can't believe it, it actually happened.

Today, my life changed forever, I will soon become a new mare! Oh golly, so much has happened tonight. How could I best describe it? Just about an hour ago, I just heard the phrase that every young mare dreams of hearing. It was, so... I'm honestly at lost for words here. Tonight, a new chapter of my life opens up. But, I might as well explain why I am so happy in the first place. But before I tell exactly what happened, something else happened tonight that I wasn't expecting. Something very pleasant happened between me, and my _former_ scary aunt, Luna.

Today was Hearts and Hooves day. You know, my favorite day. Of course, every year on this day I'm always very busy; being the Princess of love isn't actually a very laid back and easy thing. Especially on a day like today, ponies always request that I help them with relationship issues; regarding loved ones, family, and even dating advise. Sometimes this really does kind of weigh me down. I don't mean to be angry at them, I just don't think everypony understands that I'm not some good luck charm.

Though, my magic is very unique, I won't argue with that. It's not very common what I can do; I am able to influence others with the magic of love, so to speak. I know a lot who would say that is a pretty lame power, but I'm very grateful for it. I wouldn't trade it for anything else. I never understood exactly why I have it, I've had it as long as I can remember. Even when I was yet to become an alicorn and was still a little pegasus, I still had this ability wherever I went. I guess I've always had it in me. I shouldn't go too much into detail about myself and my life, I've done that in previous entries already.

Being coronated as Princess of love, Celestia realized the potential of my power, and offered me to rule alongside her. As big of an honor that was, I still wasn't as involved in politics as auntie Celestia was. (And honestly, I wasn't complaining). She didn't keep me in the shadows though; Celestia brings me to political meetings and such. If there is tension happening between states or kingdoms within the senate, Celestia often invites me to quell them, using the best of my abilities.

I feel satisfied with what I do as princess; ponies often consider me as the most beloved member of the senate, maybe even the most _lovely_. While the titles are nice, I don't really think of myself as those. I've got flaws just like any other pony. And to be honest, I was never any good at building my own relationships either. Most of my dating attempts have always failed, because I believed I couldn't give what any normal pony could, just being a normal pony.

I feared my magic would give me an unfair advantage. I vowed to never use my power to bend anypony to my will, it would be despicable of me. Besides, most of the ponies who try to cater me are usually rich nobles who think they can win me over with their wealth and fame (I'm talking about you, Blueblood).

But then, I met a young stallion in the royal guard. He was a new recruit, his name was Shining Armor. I knew it from the first moment I saw him that he had a crush on me. Love is also a cures to me, I'm an expert on detecting feelings, so I feel what ponies are feeling inside. For a few days I didn't think much of him, I was pretty used to ponies wanting to cater me. But, his love for me was different, I could feel it. His feelings were _honest_.

This made me more curious of him; it was then I found out that he had a little sister, a little filly named Twilight. At that time, I had already taken up foalsitting as spare time; I thought foalsitting Shining Armor's sister would get me closer to him. I'm not going to discuss too much about Twilight, I've said enough about her in previous entries. All I have to say is that she's an amazing pony, we're practically sisters. She was the closest thing to a sister I ever got. As of right now, I am really looking forward to seeing her again, and I hope we can rebuild the relationship we had soon. Only, if she hasn't forgotten about me already...

Anyway, me and Shining Armor did grow closer together. I thought he was very charming and sweet; I began to see clearly that he had what none of the other clumsy ones I've met have. During that time I was also growing some feelings for him, at that point I was the one inviting him to places when I wasn't foalsitting his sister. We started hanging out together; we took walks, had lunches, holidays, etc.

Up until he graduated from the academy we were just good friends; it wasn't until he asked me to dance the night he graduated from Canterlot Academy, that's when things got romantic between us. That night, I felt like something ignited inside me, something I've never felt before: I was the pony who was feeling affections for somepony. It was a foreign feeling to me, but a very nice one.

After that night, we officially started dating. From then to adulthood, I've watched Shining Armor going from a new recruit to captain of the royal guard. I'm proud of him.

Me and Shining Armor have been dating for a long time, but I already feel like I have a family. Auntie Celestia has always been supportive, I've grown a great relationship with Shining Armor, his sister, and his parents. I felt like that my life was on a great track. It wasn't until I met a very particular pony a few months ago did things heat up for me. After a very confusing incident after the summer sun celebration, Celestia returned to Canterlot, and she brought somepony with her. Her sister...Luna.

At first, I didn't know what to think of her. The rumors were true, Celestia indeed have a sister. Luna was gone for a thousand years, trapped in the very moon she controlled. I didn't know why at first, but I found out why eventually.

Upon meeting Luna for the first time, I knew from the very start she didn't like me. I didn't know the reason why at first, I just met her. So the weeks went by and I waited for her to resettle and calm down after being gone for so long. It wasn't until me and Luna were in a large and open board room together, wrapping up a meeting with a few delegates from Manehattan.

Celestia and the delegates went on to discuss matters elsewhere and me and Luna would be catching up later. When Celestia and the delegates left, me and Luna were the only ones left in the room. Luna sat across from me. She turned to me, and stared crossly at me. By then, Luna's mane and tale were already flowing with her nightly power, just like Celestia and her day. I tried to make a friendly conclusion.

"Well, I thought that went well. You?" I wondered nicely. Luna kept staring at me. Feeling oddly pressured, I continued speaking. "Alright, I think we're all a bit tired too. I don't suppose we could try and rest a little before we join up with Celestia, don't you think?"

"Who do you think you are?" Luna growled. That wasn't the reply I was expecting.

"Excuse me?" I blinked.

"Don't play me for a fool, Cadenza, I know exactly why you are here."

"What?"

"Celestia thought she was clever, mocking me by having you take my place by her side. I see she still hasn't changed herself since in my absence in any way."

"No. I, I'm not—"

"Lies," Luna snapped. "Of course, you're glorified and beloved across Equestria, while I'm still feared and forgotten. I guess much hasn't changed since I was gone."

"Luna," I said. "None of that is true. You are beloved, and everypony respects you."

"You're naive," Luna scowled, then she got up. "I don't believe for one second that Equestria welcomes me. I've been walking these halls for awhile now and everypony fears me, they want nothing of me. They'd rather have you stand by and give them _cheap_ miracles. The Princess of love...what a joke. Out of everything, you are the biggest insult to me."

I struggled to speak, but I didn't quite know how to react to this.

"Luna, I'm not... I never wanted to offend you."

"You don't convince me for one second that you're not a pawn by Celestia," she walked over to the door and opened it. I was still so confused, I still couldn't believe I was hearing this.

"I, I'm not a pawn!" I retaliated. Luna turned back to me with a sneer.

"Mark my words, Cadenza, don't even try to meddle with me and Celestia. You are nothing but a tool meant to keep me down. Your magic won't turn things over to your favor this time," she walked over to the door to and got behind it.

"Stay out of my way, "Princess", Equestria deserves a real leader, and it isn't you."

Luna slammed the door shut, the sound echoed like a drum. I was left motionless, Luna's words seemed to strike my heart. I've never felt hatred like that before. Luna's feelings toward me were so hostile and angry, and I felt them so clearly.

Still sitting in the room with only myself, I could feel my throat tightening. For a long while, I sat alone in the boardroom to myself, thinking over what happened. All I knew at the time was that Luna thought I was competition, and wanted me out of the way.

I didn't know if I should have taken that as a threat or not, but Luna made it very clear that she hated me. Later, I told Celestia about what happened between me and Luna. Celestia told me to give Luna time, as she was still adjusting to this new Equestria she wasn't used to. Celestia promised that her sister would grow to like me, and all she needed was space at the moment. I never doubt Celestia's advise, but that didn't help at making me feel less intimidated by her.

I did what Celestia requested; but as the weeks proceeded into months, and into about half a year, Luna seemed to grow even more annoyed of me. Whether she was giving me piercing looks, or even hissing at me, nothing seemed to get any better. This was getting so bad I actually started not showing up to meetings—at least any that Luna would be involved in.

Shining Armor acknowledged this. He was very supportive of me and wanted to help in anyway he could, but he and I knew that he had very little authority over his princess. I didn't want Celestia to fight this for me, this wasn't her problem. For awhile, I did what Luna wanted: I gave her the spotlight, and I felt like I was fading away while Luna seemed to take my place.

But today...something changed. I saw something in Luna I thought I would never see. Before I tell exactly why this was the best night ever, I want to explain what Luna showed me... _Herself_.

As I said before, today was Hearts and Hooves day, today was an event I couldn't afford to miss. The main ballroom was getting ready for tonight, I was overseeing most of the setup. I was full of life at that time; I was finally feeling like I could do something. I haven't actually felt like that for awhile, I've been keeping myself pretty quiet up until now. I was determined not to let Luna scare me out of the things I love the most.

The celebration would be starting in a few hours, so I was making my last minute checkups. Everything looked great; the tables were getting prepared and the dance floor was being swept and cleaned. Banners were hung up all along the walls and columns. Thankfully, the room wasn't smoldered with pink—I feel like pink can be too much. But, I did personally like the bouquets of flowers along the banners too. Overall, everything looked amazing.

For a moment, I caught myself staring at the dance floor. I couldn't wait for tonight. Shining Armor promised that he would come if nothing came up; he would be taking me out tonight on that floor, I couldn't wait to be with him. I caught Celestia coming towards me, watching me keep in charge of everything.

"My, Cadence," she looked around. "Everything looks splendid."

Her presence startled me. One thing my auntie hasn't gotten the hang of yet is warning you that she's behind you.

"Oh, yes, I think it's going very smoothly," I said confidently. "I want everything to be perfect. Tonight's kind of special to me."

Celestia smiled. "So I've heard. My young captain of the guard, will he be coming tonight?"

"He said he would!" I squeed. "I'm so excited. I hope he doesn't get called away for something else, everything is too perfect to go wrong."

"You have nothing to worry about, Cadence, I'll put him on leave for tonight so he can come. How does that sound?"

I had nothing to say about that, I couldn't help but hug her.

"You're the best," I squeezed her neck. Celestia nuzzled me back in return.

"I wouldn't want your date to be ruined; you and Shining Armor both deserve a good time," she smiled, but also tried to squirm out of my grasp. I released her. Sometimes I think I'm too huggy around her, and I don't think she likes the awkward attention.

"Well, I hope everything goes well," I worried. "I mean, I've hosted these things plenty of times before, I shouldn't be worried. But what if..." I stopped myself abruptly. Celestia waited for me to finish.

"Hmm?" she wondered. It wasn't an easy thing to talk about, nor easy to even mention, but I felt that Celestia had to at least know.

"I just hope that...Luna doesn't make things worse," I said reluctantly. I leaned on the table I just finished straitening out. Sometimes it was hard to think about Luna, and her dark gaze. She makes me afraid to even come out of my room. It was really selfish of me to think, but what I really wanted was her not to show up at all.

Celestia came up to me and closed her foreleg around me.

"Please forgive my sister, Cadence," Celestia said. "I know she isn't the most social towards you, or even the most kind, but she is a good pony at heart. Surly, I know you can feel that in her, don't you?" she wondered. I looked up at her.

"All I can feel in her is hatred towards me, she hates me," I said sadly. "I really want her to see that I'm not here to steal her light. But, as it is, I don't think we'll be friends anytime soon."

Celestia sighed quietly.

"I know, Cadence, she hasn't gotten over her own hatred over me either," Celestia admitted. "She has reformed herself, but she still needs to get over a few grudges. I worry about her."

"I'm sorry I brought this up, Auntie; this should be a happy time; the one time we shouldn't worry."

"Don't feel sorry, Cadence," Celestia urged. "This is a real problem; we have to help Luna overcome whatever she is struggling with. Even if it takes years to heal, I know she can do it. I know she may not like you at the moment, but in time she will see what makes you special."

"You told me that awhile ago," I reminded her. "I can't talk to her, and she won't listen to me. I know you really want me to see the good in her, but from the best of my ability, anything nice about her is buried underneath hate. I'm sorry, Celestia, but I really don't see us becoming friends."

"I understand your worry, Cadence. But if this proceeds, we will have to consult her on this."

Just then, a staff member came up to us.

"Princess Cadence?" he called my name. I stepped forward.

"Yes?"

"I've just received word that the governor of the east region has arrived. She will be coming to greet you."

"Oh, yes, of course," I turned to Celestia. "I'm sorry, Auntie, but can you look after things while I take care of this?"

Celestia nodded happily.

"Of course. I'll have everything looking good for your return."

"Thanks," I said, as I trotted away to meet the governor. While I did, I felt myself feeling better about my situation a little. I hoped that Celestia understood me, because I really hope that me and Luna can have a good relationship with each other. Of course, that might as well be a hope that will never come true.

I walked mildly excited down the hall, while everypony else was getting the rest of the details ready. Normally, I try not to be escorted by any guards when I walk the palace grounds. It's a lot less of a scene that way—it makes me feel a little more normal. Though, my consular argues with me that I shouldn't go about unprotected, I might be open to attack—I say horseshoes to that.

Along the way to the main gate, I saw everypony enjoying the holiday; family, loved ones, couples, you name it. All were prancing about like today was the best day in the world. I couldn't agree more, but it's definitely not an easy day, I've got a lot to do.

I was about to come up to the gate, when Luna came up around the corner and gave me a stern look. I stopped in my tracks and let out a light gasp.

"Cadenza," Luna spoke. "I've been looking for you."

"Y-You have?" I stuttered in surprise.

"Yes. We better greet our guests. I don't suppose you would assist me with that simple task, would you?"

"Of course not," I agreed hesitantly. "Lead the way," I asked her to go first. She complied and slowly headed over to the main gate. It looked like I was getting escorted after all, by the scariest pony in Canterlot. Even though Luna wasn't that much taller than me, she still had the shadow of a giant. I kept myself quiet.

I studied Luna's muzzle; she had the look of a ruthless warlord. Everything on the outside still told me that she still hated me, but what I was feeling inside of her just now told me something else. My magic was indicating that Luna's feelings weren't the same as what her face was saying. It's a little hard to explain how I can feel peoples emotions, I don't quite know how it works myself, honestly. It seems to be spontaneous when my magic works on it's own and tells me what people are feeling, but it seemed to be useful right now.

I felt something in Luna, something I haven't felt inside of her before. It was all to familiar; I've felt it and I've seen plenty of others experience it. ... _Sadness_.

As soon as I felt that, I knew Luna was struggling with something; that same ache in your chest whenever you feel sad, it was in her. I might have been looking at Luna a bit too long, because she looked towards me and sneered.

"What are you looking at?" she hissed through her teeth.

"N-Nothing, nothing," I looked forward quickly. Luna rolled her eyes slightly and continued walking. I gave Luna a slight glance; now I was curious as to what was causing her to feel this way, because Luna has never felt like this around me before.

A few minutes later, me and Luna greeted the governor. The two large wooden doors opened up to a crack, as the wind from outside would might disrupt most of the ponies working inside. Me and Luna both stood in front of the doors, keeping our distances. The griffon governor of the east region came in while two guards standing by the doors saluted the coming politicians. The governor and her husband both came up to us. The governor wore her vest with her collar device that indicated her political position. Her husband wore a monocle and was dressed in a black buttoned suit with a blue stripe on his shoulder patch. We all bowed respectfully to each other

"Governor Adain," I greeted. "I am very pleased to see that you could join us."

"Well, we are very pleased to be here," Adain smiled. Her orange beak flowed with her curvy face. "Thank you for your invitation, Princess Cadence."

She turned to Luna. "And thank you, Princess..." she paused and stared blankly at Luna. Adain must not have remember her name. I felt that familiar anger boiling inside Luna again, that was aimed towards me often enough that I could recognize it anywhere. I was afraid Luna would scold the governor, when her husband spoke up.

"Princess Luna!" he blared. Luna turned to him and nodded. Adain blinked and came back to focus.

"Yes, that is my name, thank you," Luna thanked. I felt her anger calm down, but it still hung in her a little.

"Yes, I remember you from historical documents," Sir Spalva said. "You have the power of the night at your disposal, and you've disappeared some melenia ago, but the documents never explain why," he pointed out.

Luna sighed. "It was a very, _complicated_ situation," she answered.

"Anywho, welcome back to Equestria," he shook her hoof. Luna managed a faint smile. I was surprised, that might have been the only time I've ever seen Luna smile.

"Please forgive me, Princess Luna," Adain pleaded. "I'm suffering the side effects of a minor head injury; I occasionally blank out for a moment. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Luna nodded in understanding. "If that is the case, then I do forgive you."

"Thank you." The couple said. Adain nudged her husband. "My Spalva is quite the bookworm. He knows almost everything. He is also my secretary, so I'm never far away from him," she gazed at Spalva sheepishly.

Splava returned the same glance. "I couldn't think of a better job," he smiled. They both nuzzled their beaks together. I couldn't help but smile at their happiness, but I felt a very different feeling from Luna. It was the same sad feeling I felt from earlier, but it seemed to have multiplied three times. I saw her looking at the happy couple with a very emotional look in her eye. I've never seen Luna like that before, so seeing her like that kind of mortified me.

The couple stopped their little love session.

"Now, without further a due, we would like to check into our rooms," Adain announced. "We will be staying the night."

"That sounds wonderful," I said happily. "I will gladly show you both to your quarters."

"We'd be honored, Princesses," Spalva reached over and shook my hoof. A friendly fellow Sir. Spalva was.

I smiled back. "Alright then," I said.

"I will notify the caretaker of your arrival, Governor," Luna said. I nodded. We both bowed to each other in respect as we parted. I sighed under my breath, I was happy to get away from Luna; but at the same time, I was more curious in Luna than I ever was. I haven't seen Luna look so distressed. I felt that feeling of sadness in her again, and it happened when the governor and her husband both had a friendly moment together.

This made me wonder about her even more, it looked like something else was going on with her, and I intended to find out. But, I knew it wouldn't be easy; I hadn't spoken to Luna directly in a long while, mainly because I was too scared to even talk to her. But I saw something different in her just a moment ago. As her colleague, I had a job to find out what was happening to her, even if she never was the most friendly person to me.

After I sent the governor and her husband off to their own matters, I decided it was time to find out why Luna was suddenly feeling like the way she was.

I hoped that Celestia could manage without me, but I know she can do anything on her own without issue. I began to make my way to Luna's chambers. Her quarters were on the other end of the palace and away from most of the celebration. It was late afternoon, the sun hovered above the mountains, the celebration would be starting in a few hours. I knew I had to return to the ballroom, but this was a bit more important to me at the moment.

* * *

I sneaked out of the palace and into the maze-like garden. I looked up amongst the palace towers until I saw Luna's chambers. I quietly and delicately flew up towards the bridge that led up to the tower. Luna often closed off the entrance to the bridge. I gently landed on the stone pathway of the bridge.

I looked around to see if anypony saw me. Nopony saw me, but I did see somepony _else_. On the other side of the tower that was in front of me, I spotted Luna on her balcony. I quickly tried to hide in case she witnessed me, but Luna seemed to be focused on something else.

I saw Luna looking down at something she had in her magical aura, something attached to a small silver chain. Luna's expression was clear: she was very upset. Her eyes explained everything; I didn't need to feel her emotions to know she was distressed. Luna's frown quivered while she looked at this object; she lowered her head against it sadly. I watched in confusion, trying to understand what was happening. Then, Luna put her object away. She stood up slowly and let out a shaky sigh. She turned around and went back into her chambers.

I came out of my hiding spot, comprehending what I just saw. I immediately went up the steps that lead to her chambers. I felt more determined than ever.

I came up to Luna's door; a brilliant crescent moon was etched on the spruce wood door. I set my sights on the knocker below the moon. I found myself frozen, I was starting to reconsider what I was doing a little. But I reminded myself that Luna seemed very upset with something; and being the anxious mare that I am, I wanted to find out what was going on.

I got brave; my magic cased around the small, metal knocker. I slowly lifted it without a sound and I slowly knocked the door. I was on my third knock when the door suddenly opened up, only to find Luna scowling at me. I think my heart stopped for a second, my thought process was silent, I didn't dare to move.

"What is it?" Luna growled.

I struggled to speak. "I, I..."

"State your business, Cadenza." she called me by my formal name. I mustered up my words again.

"I, just wanted to talk to you," I managed to say.

"No," Luna denied. "Now leave me," she started to close the door on me, until I intervened and canceled Luna's grasp on the door. Luna stood quietly in response to my refusal.

"The least you can do for me is talk," I requested nicely. "It will only take a minute."

Luna scowled again. I don't think Luna liked the idea of me standing up to her.

"Very well..." she complied unwillingly. "Come in," Luna moved away from the door, allowing my passage. I slowly entered her room, and it was about twenty-degrees cooler in there. Her room was dark, but it was a very peaceful and calming atmosphere. Luna's room had a very embracing and cool aroma, like a peaceful evening with the stars shining bright. However, the atmosphere was almost clouded by the angry pony who stood a distance away from me. Luna stared at me, I could feel that anger boiling again.

"What is it that you want, Cadenza?" Luna asked impatient. I closed the door behind me with my magic.

"Luna, is something bothering you?" I blurted. Luna looked agitated.

"What are you implying, child?" Luna demanded. I tried to maintain my courage, but Luna's soul piercing stare made it really hard to maintain any form of composure.

"You seem... _distressed_."

"Distressed..." Luna repeated. "A feeling that never leaves me. What about it?"

"I mean...a little more than usual," I said. "You seem, a little...sad," I admitted. Luna gave me wide eyes, then she gave me a sharp scowl.

"What gave you that idea, Cadenza?"

"It doesn't matter, Luna, I can just tell. I want to help you, whatever is bothering you," I tried to sound helpful.

"I do not need help," Luna hissed. "And there is nothing wrong with me, so you might as well retreat to your celebration, with Celestia next to you."

I tried to contain a knot that formed in my throat. I sighed, calming my anger.

"No, Luna, I won't go back until you tell me what's bothering you. I am more than willing to help you get through it."

"You will be disappointed to find out that there is nothing you can do, nothing you can ever do. Now, leave my sights or I'll have to throw you out."

"I'm not leaving this spot, Luna," I denied once more. Tell me what's bothering you."

I don't think Luna took that well. She turned quickly turned to her balcony. She leaned on the brass railing and shook her head. She looked up into the orange sky.

"It is happening again, isn't it?" she mumbled. It didn't sound like she was talking to me. "Is this my destiny to carry on for eternity..? If that is what will be, then I want nothing of it."

I came up behind Luna.

"What are you talking about?" I wondered. "Whats happening again?"

Luna snapped my way, causing me to step back.

"The same thing that has happened a thousand years ago," Luna replied coldly. "The citizens of Equestria still have no faith in me, let alone even remember my name," she recalled back to Governor Adain.

"But, Adain said she had a head injury and blanks out. It wasn't her fault."

"What difference does it make, I ask you?" Luna put her hoof to the sky. "They all still fear me, they all have forgotten about me, and the only pony who could recall me was the governor's secretary—somepony who reads more then he socializes at best."

"Luna," I spoke. "You have only been home for only a minute compared to how long you were gone. Give everypony time to get to know you again. By then they will learn to respect you."

Luna groaned. "You sound just like my sister: always having her head in the clouds as her subjects praise her when she raises her sun. She doesn't know the pain I feel, she doesn't know what pain is, and neither do you," she darted her eyes at me.

"What?" I winced.

"Being loved is all you know. Equestria praises you for your power. _Love..._ How insulting," Luna laughed without any form of humor. "I guess that is what the people of Equestria want: a duo of freeloaders who put the least amount of effort to give into their hooves. How disgraceful."

I stood still, taking in all of this.

"Frankly, Cadenza," Luna continued. "The reason why I am upset is because I believe Equestria doesn't need me, not that it ever has in the first place. I am thinking of leaving Equestria again; only this time, it will be for good," she declared to me. Luna walked past me and aggressively shoved her wing against me.

"I hope you have received a worthy answer, Cadenza, I would hate to leave you wondering. So, run along now, child, back to your party, you have clearly earned the respect of my sister. Enjoy it, it's what you _deserve_."

Luna walked away back into the room and over to one of her dressers. I stood still for a moment, before I found myself gritting my teeth. I just realized something that moment: Luna had gone too far.

"So, you're just going to run away from all of it, yes?" I entered the room from the balcony. Luna stopped very suddenly and turned to me sharply, with a very temper look in her eyes.

"What did you say to me?" Luna winced.

"You listen to me, Luna; now I realize you're not as tough as led to be."

"You better watch what you say, child, or—"

"No!" I put my hoof down. "You know something, Luna? I think I've been a little more submissive than I should have. Ever since I've met you I've been bullied, hazed, picked on, and down to the point where I'm even scared to come out of my room because of you. I am finally standing up, and do you want to know what I think? I think you're a bully!" I said straightforwardly. Luna didn't reply, but I could feel her anger rising.

"Is this how you treat your subjects? I thought I was your colleague—I expect better from the mailmare!" I hissed. "Have you ever stopped to think that maybe there is a reason why everypony fears you? Now, I have reason as to why. You're awful!" I shouted. "I thought if we got to know each other more you would come to respect me, but you have not done that yet. And now, I've fully lost my respect towards you. Celestia said there was a good pony in you, but I'm just not seeing it. So go ahead and leave, see if I care, see if _anypony_ cares. And unless you showed me the slightest sign of sincerity, who would ever care about you? I hate you!" I bellowed all of my frustration out.

I pored everything out that I've had bottled up at this moment. I'm never used to getting that angry; I felt a slight brain-rush after I finished. I stared at Luna, just waiting for her answer, to see what she had to say to me now. I felt Luna's anger exceed to higher levels, so high I was starting to get worried. I could almost see fire raging in Luna's eyes as they were aimed at me. At that point, I was starting to second-guess if whether unleashing my frustration on her was a good idea.

Luna started growling. Her horn started to glow, and a slight ring of wind started circulating around her, picking up a few scarps of paper. My eyes widened; my legs were trembling. By natural instincts, I expanded my wings in a small attempt to make myself look a little more broader.

My brain was screaming at me, _Danger! Abort!_ , but my heart was telling me I had to stay my ground and face Luna. I did that. I readied my defense for a move by Luna. I was expecting her to make an action, but something very different happened. I saw a tear, slowly trickle down Luna's cheek. Then, the anger inside of her faded away, and replaced with the same sad feeling as I felt from her before.

The glow of Luna's horn started to fade, and the ring of wind started to dissipate, and her expression softened. I blinked a few times, I didn't know what was happening. Luna's muzzle froze in a mutual expression, but it was becoming more pained.

"There was... _one_...who, cared," her voice cracked, as more tears were forming in her eyes.

"What?" I asked, with a soft and surprised voice.

"Let me...show you," Luna took a shaky sigh as another tear came down her cheek. Luna turned to a small box that was on her dresser. She opened it with her magic, and a small object slowly came out. A small silver chain hung from it; I recognized it, it was the same thing I saw Luna looking at from earlier.

Luna had it levitate over to me. It stopped in front of me; my own magic field took hold of it. I looked at it; it was a locket of some kind, but with two separate safety locks on it's side. I looked to Luna—mortified and suspicious at the same time. She only stared at me, looking more pained; she wanted me to open it. I looked back down at the locket.

' _Wait, could this be..?'_ I anticipated.

Curiosity got the better of me; I tweaked the small locks to unlock and I opened it. Once it was opened, I suppressed a gasp. A small, scratched, and faded, picture of a stallion resided inside. The picture looked old—like...really, really old. It almost looked more like a portrait than a photograph. The colt's mane was tide back slightly with a small braid on his neck. His coat was brown, but his eyes were a brilliant green. His face looked controlled, but inviting. I stared at this mysterious stallion in wonder; if this is what I thought it was...

I looked back up at Luna, she tried to contain her emotions.

"Luna," I said her name. "Who is this?"

It took a moment for Luna to respond. Luna swallowed.

"My dearest," she sulked. " _Ironbolts_."

I looked back down in amazement. I couldn't believe it; was Luna engaged with somepony? Finding this out made me lose my anger towards her—it shouldn't have though. But this opened up so many questions to me, I really didn't know how to react to this.

"There," Luna spoke before I could. "You know my deepest secret now."

I looked back up, still taken by this.

"Luna..." I said spaciously. "How..?" That's all I could roll out of my tongue. Before I could continue my bumbling speech, Luna's horn lit up again, and a beam of light came my way. Before I could react in defense, the light went into my mind and I was suddenly in a green field.


	2. Dead love

I looked around; my peripheral vision was blurry and milky, but I could still see clearly.

The sky looked like it was setting—like it was around this time now. A breeze ruffled the tall grass and waves of wind blew the grass in wavy motions. I looked down; my hooves didn't touch the grass, as if I wasn't there. I heard voices coming my way very fast. I quickly looked to where they were coming from, they were coming down from the sky. I looked up and my jaw opened, I was shocked to see what I saw. I saw Luna—she looked a little younger, but her mane and tail wasn't flowing during the day. She was gliding down at a fast rate with somepony on her back with his forelegs holding onto her neck.

"We're going to crash!" a colt screamed. Luna touched the ground gracefully, with a very proud look on her face. She stood back up and gleamed.

"Right here!" Luna announced triumphantly. "We shall have our evening in this spot. Your princess has decreed it! Unless, you would prefer another spot, dearest?" she asked in consideration to the pony who was still on her back.

The earth-pony colt slid off Luna and onto the grass. It was the same stallion from the picture. He lied on his side with wide eyes. Luna arched her neck down and met his face upside down with a playful grin.

"Why are you so quiet, my loving companion?" Luna asked. "Stop lying around, you should be happy!"

"You...know I hate heights, Luna..." he sighed heavily. Luna laughed playfully.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, playing with your fears is exciting!"

"I...I suppose," the colt rolled his head on the ground. He got back up. I looked at the colt, it was definitely Ironbolts. His brown coat looked ruffled and sooty, with his black mane tied and braided behind him. The rings of his eyes looked smoky, and his eyes were red and bloodshot. I didn't know whether if it was because he was scared or not, but it looked like they had been that way for awhile.

Ironbolts shook his head and smiled at Luna, and she smiled back at him. Luna was a little taller then her companion.

"Now what?" Ironbolts wondered, but still smiling.

"We shall do what ponies do when they are together," she told him. Ironbolts shifted his bloodshot eyes.

"Uh, have fun?" he guessed.

"Yes, that word! I can never seem remember it," Luna beamed. Then, she took off and pranced away in the grass, leaving Ironbolts in a daze.

"If you are last to the riverbed, then you shall be the one who will eat the dust!" Luna laughed as she pranced away. Ironbolts grew a competitive grin.

"Oh no you don't!" he took off past me, laughing as he did. I watched the two chase after each other, frolicking around like little foals in the grass. I couldn't understand what I just saw; Luna was so different. She looked so happy, and she had a coltfriend. I was too stunned to realize that my vision was changing.

The next thing I knew, I appeared on a similar field—or maybe it was the same one—but it was night out. There were no lights for miles, the only source of light were from the stars in the sky, and they were very bright—bright enough that there was no need for light. I heard various giggles from behind me; I turned around, and I saw the heartwarming sight of Luna and Ironbolts nestled up against each other. They were next to a small stream with their hooves barely touching the water, while nestled under a low tree.

Luna wasn't wearing her black crown, collar, or her horseshoes. They were tossed aside. Luna's mane was flowing, but not as much as it does present day. Both of them were holding their hooves, and Luna had her wing around her companion. Both of them were gazing up at the stars, with wonder glinting in their eyes.

" _Beautiful_..." Ironbolts said dreamily at the heavenly lights.

"Yes, look around, Ironbolts," Luna gazed around. "My night covers the land and opens its mystery to Equestria. A very beautiful sight indeed."

"I was talking about you," Ironbolts leaned his head into Luna. Luna's face turned a faint red.

"Well...thank you, my sweet," Luna replied bashfully.

"Luna, your night is beautiful, but I believe you surpass it in every way."

Luna smiled sweetly. They both nuzzled each other in their embraces.

I couldn't believe it, I've never seen Luna look this happy. The stallion she was next to looked just as happy to be with her. I couldn't feel their emotions, though, so this wasn't really happening, it had already happened. I was watching one of Luna's memories, she looked so happy here. I wondered how Luna could have gotten so dark and aggressive now, she looked so carefree and innocent.

Luna and her friend continued to gaze into the starry sky; the stars flickered in their eyes. Ironbolts then looked to Luna with a troubled look.

"Luna?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Ironbolts confessed. "Why do you like me?"

Luna looked confused.

"Why would you ask a question like that?" she perplexed. "Have I not demonstrated my affection enough to you?"

"Yes, I can see it," Ironbolts agreed. "But, I've just been thinking about the gaps between our social classes. I mean, you're a princess; the princess of the night. You're one of the two highest authorities in Equestria. Me? I'm...just a steel-smith, and not even that great of one. Do you think our relationship is... _appropriate_?"

"I could careless about your social class, dearest," Luna disagreed. "You are the only pony that I could call lover. Nothing less."

"I really appreciate your support, Moonbeam, but I can never live up to your standards. I'm too average. I think you deserve sompony better than me. Somepony rich maybe."

Luna looked disgusted.

"How dare you say that?" she grimaced. "I would rather live in the filthiest drainage pipe than even _attempt_ the foul fools I meet in my palace. You do not realize it, dear, but you have something they would never have, something I value much more."

"Whats that?"

" _Honesty_ ," Luna told him happily. "I knew it from the first time we met we were meant to be."

Ironbolts chuckled with an embarrassing grin.

"Only because I blurted out my feelings for you," His dark cheeks turned red. "To be honest, I've never really talk to many ponies in my forge. You know I'm not the most social guy. Working in a forge can be pretty dangerous, so nopony really comes to see me anyway. It can get pretty lonely working all alone."

"You prayed for a companion and I answered your call," Luna smiled. "I found you awake; you were the only one awake in the whole village."

Ironbolts shrugged.

"Heh, I guess I am a bit of a homing beacon to you; seeing as you were in a similar crisis as me."

Luna giggled. "Not anymore, I am not," she hugged Ironbolts with her wing. "You did stand out; nopony hardly ever walks about in might night's sheet."

"I guess I am more of a night-pony," Ironbolts considered. "I work in a dark forge all day; going out in the sun is too blinding. It's perfect out at night; cool and dim. I can't think of anything more peaceful. You remind me of those feelings, Luna, my peaceful moments. I love every moment I spend with you."

"As do I," Luna kissed the side of Ironbolt's sooty face. Ironbolts looked like he appreciated that. "Oh, how I wish Equestria shared your passion for my night," Luna longed. "I never get the recognition my sister receives on a daily basses. She glows in her sun and I live in her shadow. It's infuriating."

I watched Ironbolts adjust as he cast his foreleg around Luna.

"Do both of you not get along good?" he wondered.

"Why do you say that?"

"From what you've been telling me for awhile, you sound like you hate her."

Luna shook her head. "No, of course not," Luna denied. "I love my sister, I just wish she would acknowledge my situation more. Both of us have been together for as long as I can remember, but I have bad suspicion that she is distancing herself from me. Like...I'm not worth her time."

"Don't say that," Ironbolts encouraged. "She's your sister, she wouldn't just abandon you."

"I have doubts about that, my love," Luna replied glumly. "She's been asking less and less of me as the years pass; she goes out in her day greeting and socializing with her subjects, while I stay in the palace keeping to my own affairs. So much so I seem to be spending more time with my secretaries than with Celestia. Maybe she's considering on...moving on from me."

"She doesn't hate you," Ironbolts denied quickly. "I've never met Celestia in person, but I know she isn't like that."

"I know you're only trying to make me feel better, but I just don't see that. It might not be happening now, but it will happen someday: when she doesn't need me anymore and can manage on her own," Luna looked down to the water that was barely touching her hooves. I saw her looking into a reflection of her troubled self. She sighed sadly. Ironbolts leaned up and kissed her jawline.

"I know you must feel scared, moon, but don't assume the worst," he encouraged again. "She loves you, and you know it. Celestia has to know your potential; I can't say I know her more than you, but she can't keep you in the shadows—you're to bright of a pony to be ignored."

Luna smiled warmly at him, but it turned to a worried frown.

"But, I fear that if I say something about it she'll just shun me away."

Ironbolts frowned. "If that happened, I won't stand for that. I'll just go up to her myself and say exactly what I—"

"Please don't, my love." Luna held his hoof. "The last thing I want is for her to discover our relationship. I will talk to her about it; I just need to find the courage to speak to her about how I feel about everything that's happening between us."

"Have both of you ever sat down and talked about it? Your relationship between you and her?"

"No, I haven't," Luna admitted regretfully. "I just don't think I have the voice to. I don't know how to find the courage for it."

Ironbolts grew a cheeky smile.

"How about I help you find it?" he prompted.

"Hmm?" Luna puzzled. Then, Ironbolts leaned in and kissed her lips. I almost gasped watching; Luna's eyes grew wide open from the unexpected kiss, but her eyes began to soften and she closed them. She leaned in and returned the embrace. I sat there watching, with butterflies in my stomach.

I didn't need to feel their emotions to tell that they were the happiest lovers in Equestria at this moment. I still couldn't believe this was Luna, I never knew she could be so passionate towards another pony, and Ironbolts looked like a nice colt indeed. I was so happy to see Luna like this—they were so cute together.

They both broke their kiss and stared into each others eyes. They both had sheepish smiles.

"Yes..." Luna whispered dreamily. "I believe I found my voice. Thank you."

"Aww, it was nothing," Ironbolts smiled happily. "But, can you promise me something, Moonbeam?"

"Yes, dearest?"

"When you talk with her, could you please not take things so personal?"

"Why do you ask me that?"

"I just don't want you to fight with her, and I know you can take things very _personally_."

"Please, I don't wish to escalate things to an aggressive level with my sister. It wouldn't make things any better."

"Good," he said, brushing a hoof lovingly through Luna's flowing mane. "I don't want to see you both fight. You both will have each other forever, you know. You better mend your difficulties before it gets tainted and carries on."

"I will," Luna agreed.

"Can you promise? Not to fight with her?"

Luna nodded, confirming her promise.

"I promise, my love," She smiled. "Now, let's get back to gazing, my favorite little steel-smith," she giggled.

"I'm here," he came up to her. "I love you, Luna."

"You are my night star, Ironbolts," Luna smiled. "I love you too."

They both leaned in on each other and began another long and passionate kiss. My heart fluttered, they both looked so happy together. But suddenly, the image of the loving couple started to fade away as I found myself back in Luna's room.

I looked all around; my eyes were a little dizzy. I noticed that Luna wasn't standing in front of me anymore—she wasn't there. I looked behind and saw she was sitting alone on the balcony, staring off into the distance. She was her present self again, with her darker coat and a more powerful flow in her mane and tale.

I was tempted to walk over to her. My instincts still told me that Luna was still dangerous, but I saw her differently now. She was the same pony from the vision I watched. Again, I mustered courage to come close to her. I felt her emotions as I came closer, it was still that cold, sad feeling. I stopped at the edge of the door frame, Luna didn't seem to acknowledge me.

"Luna..?" I asked in a timid voice. Luna didn't answer, her back was still turned away. "Luna, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"You're right about me, Cadenza," Luna spoke in a dry voice. "I am awful. I don't deserve any respect. From anypony."

I blinked. "Luna, don't say that. What I just saw...you were so happy. The stallion who was next to you, you both..."

Luna looked to me, with sorrow in her eyes. "And now he is no more."

Those were the words I never want to hear coming out of my mouth. The happy couple I saw in the vision didn't exist anymore. Nothing could be more horrible.

"Luna, I'm so sorry. If I knew, I wouldn't have said those things about you."

"No, Cadenza, everything you've said about me is true. I am horrible," Luna said sadly, looking to the ground. "I just wanted to show you that I wasn't always like the way I am. You have no reason to apologize to me, that weight is on my shoulders alone," Luna looked off into the distance again. "I'm sorry you had to experience my unexceptionable actions towards you. Never should you have."

I came over and sat down next to her. She didn't look at me; self-guilt etched itself on Luna's muzzle. I gently placed my hoof on her's, to show her I cared. Luna turned to me with a confused stare.

"Can we have that talk now?" I asked nicely. Luna looked startled.

"Why? After everything I've done to you, you still want to speak to me?" Luna shook her head. "You may as well head back to your party, young one, leave a horrid mare to her pain."

"That isn't important to me now," I told her. "I know you're not horrid, I see that now."

Luna was silent.

"Could you at least talk with me? I want to help you," I prompted again. Luna's ears dropped, and her head sank. She sighed sadly.

"Very well," She moped.

"Great," I smiled. "The stallion you showed me, the one in your locket, that was the same one I saw you with in the vision."

"Correct," Luna replied. "Ironbolts...he was my coltfriend. He was so wonderful."

"Well, from what I could see, he was quite the charmer," I smiled. Luna chuckled softly.

"Yes, he was. He understood my night; I have yet to meet another pony like him, and I don't think I ever will again."

"You both looked so happy together," I said. "I'm sure he was a joy to be with."

"Yes he was," Luna agreed. "But, by ancient law, I wasn't allowed to have any form of romantic affections for anypony. That alone made our relationship all the more _exciting_." Luna faintly smiled.

I blinked. "Forbidden?"

"Yes, Cadenza," Luna replied. "It was taboo for me to love anyone. Celestia always warned me of loving anyone deeply when I was getting older; she said it would leave me devastated forever in the end. I for one thought it was a stupid law. I was older, and following low end rules was starting to bore me. Our secret relationship went on for many years, without Celestia even knowing I had a lover. I still don't think she knows. Me and Ironbolts haven't told a soul about our secret relationship... Except you," Luna turned to me.

"What?"

"You are the only pony that knows about me and Ironbolts," Luna said seriously. "After I've done those selfish things to you over the past half-year, I wanted to expose my deepest secret to you... So you could have leverage over me. In case I ever irritated you again."

I flustered. I didn't know what she meant by that.

"Leverage? Why would I use leverage? I'm not the kind of pony who would exploit sompony's secret," I protested the concept.

"So... I just..." Luna looked worried.

"Luna, it's alright," I tried to comfort her. "I understand your feelings, and I respect them. You and your coltfriend were happy together."

"But, I broke an ancient law on purpose. I was forbidden to love anypony."

"You can't legislate love," I told her. "To me, all that matters was that you both were happy. Nothing is worth more than a companion you love."

Luna smiled, for the first time since the vision.

"Hmm, I guess you're right," Luna mused.

"Well, I am kind of an expert in the field."

"That is what you're cutie-mark tells me."

"I suppose so," I agreed. Luna laughed a little, but her smile slowly faded away.

"As happy as we were together, something happened, something I was blind to see was coming."

My smile faded too.

"What happened?"

"Ironbolts... His mortality caught up with him," Luna said sadly. "I've watched him age as I seemed to stay the same. He looked older, but he was still the most beautiful stallion I've ever known," Luna sighed. "When he...passed away," Luna swallowed down a potential sob, "I certainly was devastated. I came to see him after his funeral service, late in the night, during our...favorite time together," Luna sniffed, with tears forming in her eyes. "I stayed at his burial ground until morning grew, I never wanted to leave him," she sighed painfully again.

"Now I know why Celestia warned me of falling in love; I am eternal, and he wasn't. I am left with only the pain of his loss forever. I understand now."

I didn't consider that until now; how could somepony live for a very long time, carrying the weight of lost love on their backs? I wasn't sure if I could handle that kind of pain.

"But, I've done something horrible; I've shamed him forever for what I did."

"Luna, what did you do?" I asked. Luna prepared herself.

"I broke my promise to him," Luna shook her head in regret. "I fought with my sister. I was angry at her. Inside, I blamed her for what happened to Ironbolts. I really didn't know why at the time, but now, I know: My anger, my hatred, my jealousy. After Ironbolts died, all of my feelings were crashing, Nightmare Moon was growing inside me. I think his death kick-started my course of unhealthy jealously towards Celestia. I've done more than fight with my sister... I tried to _kill_ her," A small sob escaped her hold.

I felt my ears drop with Luna's, this was heavy. Luna might have been more pained than I thought. I tried to comfort her, but Luna tried to suck up her sadness so she could talk again.

"W-When, I was freed by the Elements of Harmony, I don't think Nightmare Moon fully died. You've witnessed it, Cadenza, I was horrible towards you. I'm truly sorry."

"Luna, it's okay, I understand now," I tried to sound confident.

"I think, seeing you in my place, at Celestia's side, brought my immature jealousy back again. I felt so angry towards you, and I don't know why. You've done nothing wrong. But, I think today, woke me up. This, Hearts and Hooves day; a day to celebrate love and friendship, it made me realize I still miss Ironbolts, very much. As if this holiday exists to mock me."

"No, Luna, it's not," I dejected. "You can still love someone again. You probably know I'm dating Shining Armor, you can find somepony else that can make you happy again, I don't think that law exists now."

"I'm never going to love again," Luna said sadly.

"Why not?"

"It's great you found love for yourself, Cadenza, but you are still very young compared to me. I can't love again, because...it'll be too painful to bear. The pain over loss will be eternal for me."

I thought about that; Luna has lived for thousands of years, she knows a lot more than I do. She knew something I didn't want to know, and I hoped I would never know, the loss of your loved one. I don't know how I would handle it—and I don't think I can. I hope that day doesn't come for a long, long, long time from now.

"Besides, it is true what I said earlier," Luna picked up again. "You won't need to be dealing with me for long anyway."

"What?"

"I'm making plans to leave Equestria, for good," Luna finished. I gasped.

"Luna, no," I protested.

"It is the only way, Princess Cadenza, I believe I'm not needed."

"Why would you think that? What would Celestia say?"

"It doesn't matter what she says," Luna stood up. "I fear Nightmare Moon is still inside me in some form. I have to leave before I cause anymore harm to everypony, and to you."

"Luna, you can't go." I stood up with her. "You were a completely different pony when you said that. I didn't care if that pony left at all, I was happy to see you finally leaving. But now I'm talking to you, the _real_ you. I don't want this pony to leave, I want her to feel at home again. I want to be her friend."

Luna was silent again.

"Your... _friend_?" she wondered softly.

I nodded. "Of course."

"But, I can't. I'm afraid I'll cause distress for you again."

I took into account to what Luna was telling me, and after everything she said she did in the past. I looked at her depressed stare, and then I just realized something. I just remembered something crucial, something that might convince Luna to stay.

"Luna, can I tell you something?" I asked.

"What?" Luna sulked miserably.

"When I was young—becoming a new Princess—Celestia toured me through the Canterlot palace. She said she's been alone for a long time; I was the only company she had in a long time. Celestia told me there was somepony very special to her, somepony she loved very much, but that pony left her because she was angry with her. She longed for the day of her return, but she never came back."

Luna looked spacious while she listened.

"Celestia never told me who that pony was, but I think I know who it is now. It's you. You're the pony she was talking about."

"Cadenza," Luna hesitated. "I... I can't stay here."

"She loves you, Luna, she always has. She told me that underneath that intimidating exterior there was a nice pony with a good heart under there. I didn't believe her at first, but now I do. I don't want you to leave, Luna, Celestia needs you. As far to my knowledge, you were her only companion she had. It will hurt her if you leave her again, and I know it will just hurt you even more."

Luna looked like she was tearing up again. I waited for her to say something, but she looked like she was struggling too.

"But," She sniffed. "H-How do I know I wont make the same mistakes again?"

"I guess it's up to you to make sure that you don't," I replied. Then, I held my hoof to her. She looked at it with confusion.

"Can we shake on it?" I asked. "We don't have to be friends, but I want to help you recover. I don't care how hard it is, but you have to see you have a purpose here still," I said. "Can we try?"

I waited for a reply. Then, Luna slowly raised her hoof, and uneasily wrapped her silver hoof around mine. I exchanged her a humble smile.

"Alright, thank you, Luna. I look forward to—"

Unexpectedly, Luna pulled me into her and wrapped me into a hug. I was still stunned for a moment, but then Luna started to silently sob. We both sat down still in each others embrace. Luna looked like she was really letting out her suppressed emotions. The closer I was to her, the more intense I could feel her emotions. They were a bundled mess of sadness, happiness, regret, and anger all thrown together in a grinder. This was the most I've ever felt—Luna was a very emotional person.

I heard Luna sob quietly behind me, I couldn't stand it; I knew what Luna needed. I started to get to work; I used the best of my magic, my horn lit up and a misty, pink aura seeped out of my horn and cased around Luna. I could feel her emotions changing; all of the negative and confused emotions starting to melt away, and being dominated by the warmest feeling possible. Her sobbing started to subdue, and soon ceased and replaced with shaky breaths. There was one thing I knew Luna needed more than all now. love.

In a very unexpected and unnerving way, I could feel Luna starting to giggle. Those giggles turned into chuckles, and then into a full laugh. I really wasn't expecting that, I don't think my magic made ponies laugh before.

Luna let me go; I shuffled away to give her space. I blinked a few times.

"Are you okay?" I asked, a little confused.

"Yes, I am," Luna smiled, as she wiped tears from her face. "I haven't felt this happy since I reunited with my sister," She recalled happily. I gave a small grin.

"You do love her," I realized.

"Yes, I do." Luna replied. "I don't want to leave her again. I missed her so much."

"So, does that mean you'll stay?" I anticipated.

"Yes, I will," Luna smiled. "I want to mend the mistakes I've made, with my sister, and with you, Cadenza. I would like to have a friend. Only...if you would except me," Luna rubbed her leg with guilt. I looked at her, and gave her an inviting smile.

"Of course I will, Luna. Gladly," I leaned to her and held her close. Luna returned the same friendly embrace.

"Thank you, Princess Cadenza, I promise to be a different pony from now on," Luna sighed happily. I came back off and laughed.

"You can just call me Cadence," I suggested. "I prefer it."

Luna smiled softly; her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Thank you again, Cadence, for being so forgiving of me. But, can you help me be a better pony? I don't want to go back again, I want to move forward, and be happy again."

I nodded happily.

"Don't worry, Luna, you're already getting there."

* * *

Luna was really talkative.

I was surprised at how much Luna was willing to do better. Luna told me she feared that Nightmare Moon was still alive inside of her, and has been making Luna lash out at me. I would usually call that a pitiful excuse to make up for the things she did, but I usually can tell when people lie. Whatever was the reason, I don't think Nightmare Moon is around now, because Luna was really opening up to me.

We've been sitting down and talking in her room on meeting pillows. Luna was wonderful company; I never thought I would say that about her, but she was very happy to talk.

Luna told me more about her old coltfriend, Ironbolts. Ironbolts sounded like a really good friend. Luna told me a few stories about him and how she surprised visited him at his forge. She would often hang upside down like a bat from his ceiling and frighten him. That alone was funny, I couldn't help but laugh at that. The more Luna talked about Ironbolts the more I really wanted to meet him. Ironbolts sounded like a real gentlecolt.

Luna told me all the wonderful times they had together, she was talking about them in grate length. So long in fact I was really worried she would choke up again. But, she wasn't talking about him in sadness, she sounded happy. I knew this wasn't easy for her to leg go, but I know she would recover, but so far she's been showing signs of it already.

"I do miss him, Cadence, I really do," Luna sighed.

"There isn't any reason not too, Luna," I said. " But don't forget about him, he is an important part of you."

"Ease yourself, Cadence," Luna chuckled softly. "I would never forget a stallion like him. I will forever cherish the time we spent together, but I know that their will be nights where I'll feel cold, all by myself. I will miss him very much."

"I'm happy you care for him so much, Luna," I smiled. "But, there isn't anything stopping you from trying to find somepony else."

"No, no, dear," Luna shook her head. "I'm done with love; I believe I know the troubles of it already. And besides, I don't think there will be another pony like Ironbolts again. If the time comes again, it would hurt way to much to handle."

I shrugged.

"I respect that, Luna. Well, better to have loved and loss than never to have loved at all, right?" I guessed.

Luna smirked. "I suppose so," she considered. "But let me say this, Cadence; I've felt the drawbacks and losses of love, as you already know. You are still very young to experience it yet; but someday, the time may come when your relationship with Shining Armor might not last forever as wished. You're a very sweet pony, Cadence, I can't bear to see you as distressed as I was when my lover died."

"I understand," I agreed. "But, thankfully that is not going to happen for a very long time. I wouldn't miss any minute of it; I am fully willing to take the sadness when it's all done, because I know this will be the happiest time of my life."

Luna smiled warmly.

"You have a lot of courage, Cadence; I know you and Shining Armor will treasure the time you have together."

I smiled back.

"I'm really counting on it."

"Wonderful. But, don't you think you should be meeting him soon? From the last I could recall, the celebration begins at sundown, and I am due to raise the moon in a few minutes," Luna said. My pupils shrank, I completely forgot.

"Oh my, you're right! I'm going to be late!" I bolted up and ran out of Luna's door. "I have to go, it was great talking with you!" I flew out of the tower. But I could faintly hear Luna laughing joyfully as I left.


	3. Love lives on

My room was in a hurricane of flying clothing and accessories.

Thankfully, I wasn't as late to the celebration as I thought. Though, if I fooled around longer I probably wouldn't have made it in time. Fooling around wasn't what I would describe Luna's confession one bit; I loved our time together, and Luna was a completely different pony now. But, not different, she was herself again. I wished I met this Luna when we first met each other, but she was just freed from her curse then.

I did wonder if what Luna thought was possible; what if Nightmare Moon would peek in and out of her again? Would she be just as vicious as she was when I met her? I sure hoped not; but if I were to talk to Luna more about her fears I don't think she would be in trouble. Tonight was a good start, and I hoped we could get to know each other more in the future—it would be very good for her.

Still, as wonderful that time was, I was still in a rush. Originally, I hadn't requested any royal dressers, but I don't think they would be too helpful in a rushed situation like this. I did manage to get myself ready just in time: tonight was more of a casual event, so I wasn't wearing anything too heavy and excessive, just a simple blue dress with yellow laces.

After a few minutes of looking at myself in the mirror, rushing as I tried to finish, I was finally ready to go down and meet my date. I trotted happily over to my door and opened it, only to find Luna in the midst of knocking it. I yelped in surprise; I was still used to seeing her as a bad thing, but my well being reminded me.

"Why, Luna?" I gasp. "You startled me, I'm sorry."

Luna laughed. "Forgive me if I may have startled you, Cadence. Are you all right?"

"Y-Yes, I am," I brushed myself off. "I was just going to the reception in fact."

"Oh. Well if that is the case, would it be a burden to ask if I walk you down?"

I blinked.

"Oh. Alright," I agreed. "I'm kind of in a hurry anyway."

"We'll be there in no time. I could technically keep the moon at bay until we show up."

"Pardon?" I said in confusion. Luna chuckled again.

"No, I wouldn't do that, it would disrupt the natural timetable," she joked.

I tried to laugh, but Luna didn't seem to mind.

"Now come, you wouldn't want to be late, would you?" Luna offered the way out.

"No, I wouldn't!" I remembered. "Let's hurry up then."

As we made our way over, Luna was still retaining her happy self. We laughed together as we walked through the tall halls that used to be full of ponies earlier this evening. This was a full reversal of what me and Luna did a few hours ago; I was convinced we would never be friends when we walked down this same hall earlier.

"I hope Shining Armor is here, I wouldn't know what to do if he didn't, honestly."

"I know he will be here, Cadence."

"Well, Celestia said he was on leave for this evening. I don't see any reason why he shouldn't show up, but what if he gets called out for something. I mean, I wouldn't be mad at him for being called away for duty, but, I still worry."

Luna chuckled again.

"You are taking this very seriously, aren't you? I understand, I took dates seriously too one point."

I mused at what she stated.

"I'm sure Ironbolts was wonderful on dates."

Luna hummed peacefully.

"Indeed. He was very sweet. But I'm not going to repeat what I have already told you about him already, tonight is your night, Cadence, you need to feel happy."

I smiled.

"Thank you again, Luna, I had a nice time talking with you."

"No, I am the one who should be thanking you, Cadence, you've convinced me to give myself another chance. I know what I've done in the past will be very difficult to make up, but, I believe I have time to make up for it," she smiled down at me, as we came to the stairs that lead down to the ballroom. We stopped, and gave each other a small hug.

"Thank you again, Cadence," Luna held me close.

"Of course," I replied happily in her company. We let each other go, while Luna looked off out a window.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, I need to heal a few scars with my sister. Scars we both share. And... _explain_ a few things."

I nodded in understanding.

"Go then. This is a day for love after all, every form of it."

Luna smiled with a small sparkle in her eyes.

"I can't thank you enough, Cadence."

"Well don't," I said. "See you again tomorrow?"

"Of course," Luna nodded. She glanced at me before she finally took flight and the princess of the night flew out the window. I stared at the window for a moment and sighed; a lot of good things happened tonight, why not end it with a good date?"

I trotted down the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shining Armor relaxing on the end of the stairs. I suppressed a gasp, but even that sounded like a full one. Shining Armor heard me. He turned his head up towards me and he smiled. He wore his formal captains attire; he always looked so handsome wearing it.

"There's my princess," He grinned.

"My knight, in Shining Armor," I teased. I leaped down towards him. He caught me and twirled me around until he had me dangling. We both kissed each other as we greeted. I opened my eyes.

"Whoa, you've never done that before," I pointed out. Shining shrugged.

"I'm just excited to get started, I've been waiting for you."

"Are we late? I'm sorry if I took so long. Something came up."

"That's okay, Cady," Shining said, as I stood back up on my hooves. "Let's go now; I want to get there before all the grain samples get eaten," He prompted.

I giggled. "That is very important; I know how much my knight loves his samples," I teased. Shining Armor kissed me again.

"You're right," he said, not really catching I was teasing. "Now come on!" He ran off, pulling me along with him.

The night started, everything worked out perfectly (so far).Of course, the real fun didn't start after we all greeted everyone coming in. It wasn't anything exciting, but I enjoyed seeing everypony coming in. Shining Armor kept a charming profile the whole time, but I could tell he was eager to get going. I was too. When everypony came in and settled, the real fun began.

Of course, what kind of Canterlot party would be complete without dancing? I always loved dancing, even if I never was good at keeping in step with everypony else. I can't do fast dancing well; I consider myself a hazard when doing it. I'll never forget the time when I accidentally kicked the Duke of Stalliongrad in the chin.

But slow dancing, oh my. Dare I say it's in my name? The peaceful music, the rhythm, the atmosphere, it's so romantic. And that's exactly what me and Shiny were doing.

Me and my knight were clung to each other as we slowly paced ourselves among other couples. The majestic melody of a piano and harp could play at anyone's heartstrings. I'd occasionally look up at the mural painted across the ceiling; the sun and moon shared equal sides of the paining, with the day hosting birds, flowers, and clouds. The night showed high mountain peeks; the stars shown and illustrations of constellations displayed themselves. Shining Armor caught my eye, we both glanced at each other and smiled. We bowed our heads together while we danced.

Sitting on top of a few large thrones, Princess Celestia and Luna both were present. I took a quick glance at them. Celestia looked happy while she watched, and my new friend, Luna, nodding in my direction. I almost became guilty of myself; I hoped I wasn't making her feel bad by dancing with my date. I came around again and glanced at Luna again, something familiar caught my eye. A familiar looking locket was slightly hidden behind Luna's collar. A quiet gasp escaped my lips. I saw the same sparkle in Luna's eyes again. We both exchanged a small grin, and Luna and her sister both glanced at each other.

This was such a sweet image; it looked like Luna and her sister were enjoying themselves. It made me think that something really changed tonight; not just with me, but with Celestia too. I don't think we'll be having an intervention after all; I think Luna will come around on her own time, and that is coming very fast. I saw Luna's locket again, this time a little more exposed from her collar, and she was holding it close to her chest. I think me and Luna thought of the same thing: if Ironbolts was anywhere right now, he was right here with us, with Luna, where they both belonged.

After a wonderful night, me and Shiny were sending off a few important guests; including the griffon Governor Adain of the east region, and her husband Sir Spalva.

"Oh, tonight was a night to remember!" Adain exclaimed. "Thank you so much for inviting us."

"Anytime," I grinned. "Do both of you need any help getting back to your rooms?"

"Nah, we're fine!" Sir Spalva barged in. "I don't need any help, _*hic*_ , I'll just walk."

Adain came to her husband's side, and her face turned red.

"Oh dear; I'm sorry your highness, I believe a few of us had too much fun tonight." She gave an embarrassed grin. I smiled anyway.

"Then tonight was successful," I gleamed. "I'm glad you both could make it."

"We were happy to be apart of it," Adain said. We both gave each other a small hug before we sent each other off. Adain came up to her husband and hooked her talon around her husband's. Spalva took that as something else.

"Hey there, beautiful," he gave a dopey grin, and he then locked his beak with his wife. Adain quickly backed away, looking even more embarrassed.

"I think we'll be going now, dear," she quickly pulled Spalva along.

"What? B-But we just got here. I don't feel like flying home _*hic*_."

"Goodbye, Princess," Adain waved to me.

I waved back. "Enjoy your rest," I smiled. Shining Armor leaned over to one of his guards and whispered something to him. The guard nodded and he trotted over to a very bubbly Sir Spalva. He whispered to the governor and she complied. They both escorted Sir. Spalva to their room while he laughed the whole way there. I leaned over to Shining Armor.

"I think it's safe to guess that he doesn't go to these kind of events that often," I murmured. Shining Armor sighed with a smile.

"Yes. I hope the governor wasn't too uncomfortable."

"They're a sweet couple; I saw them earlier today ."

Shining shifted his eyes outside, and he shot me a smirk. "Say, you want to go for a walk in the garden? It's a nice night out," he suggested.

I leaned on him. "That sounds lovely," I agreed. We both gripped each others hooves.

"Why don't we end Hearts and Hooves day with us?"

"Lead the way, my knight," I pointed my hoof.

After we sneaked out of the palace, we enjoyed a peaceful stroll through the garden. The palace garden was empty and peaceful; the bright flowers were a little wet, so the moon's light was shining dimly on the plants—they almost glowed.

Shining Armor and I tried to avoid talking politics and city problems and just tried to make tonight about us, though, we did sneak a few in there. But regardless, we had a wonderful time together. Although, I did feel an odd sensation in him, he was feeling very nervous.

I didn't point it out, but I thought it was strange. After we strolled for awhile, we came to a rest on an old stone bench next to a small fountain. We both gazed at the stars together.

"It's all very big," Shining Armor stared up. "Too big, I don't want to think whats going on up there."

I giggled. "It is very big," I agreed. "But it seems more... _friendlier_ , doesn't it?"

Shining Armor nuzzled my mane.

"It sure does, Cady," he agreed.

"Did you see Luna tonight?" I asked. "She looked very happy, didn't she?"

Shining Armor stopped and then stared off.

"Now that you mention it, I don't think she gave me one scowl all night. Why do you think that is?" he asked me.

I tried to keep myself from smiling.

"Who knows, maybe she's had a change of heart."

"That would be the day," Shining Armor joked.

We continued to look at the stars again; I couldn't help but get a odd case of deja vu. It came to mind that I knew this scene. Luna and Ironbolts did the exact same thing a few thousand years ago on a night like tonight—I was in Luna's place this time. I couldn't help but think about what I saw earlier.

Me and Shiny both stared into the sky silently. Then, I felt Shining's worried feeling creeping up inside him again.

"Cady?" he spoke up. "Do you like me?"

I almost didn't answer I was so shocked; Shining Armor almost asked the same question Ironbolts asked Luna.

"You know I do, Shiny," I kissed his cheek. "Why wouldn't I? You're the kindest and cutest stallion I've ever met. I know we're a perfect match."

"Okay," he said, with a small crack in his voice. "I believe you."

His nervousness was peeking up higher and higher the second. "It's just, do you know why I brought you out here?"

I turned to him curiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked with small suspicion.

"Because..." Shining gulped. "Because I didn't want to put the pressure on you in front of the whole palace."

Shining Armor got my full attention.

"Pressure?" I asked. "About what?"

Shining Armor's worry was increasing again.

"Cadence, I love you," he reminded. "There isn't any mare in the world I'd rather be with."

"I love you too, Shining, I wouldn't want to be with anypony else either," I replied.

He nuzzled me again.

"Thank you, Cady," he said. "But..." he got up from the bench, "I need to ask you something. Please be honest with me, I need your full voice. If you say no I completely understand," he told me.

I didn't know what he was talking about, until he pulled out a small, black static case out of one of his uniform pockets. My eyes locked with it; I took a small and shaky gasp. Shining...he couldn't be doing what I thought.

"Shiny..?" I asked, while I lost my voice. He got down below me while I was still on the bench.

"Cadence," he looked up at me, holding up the case with his magic. "Will you... _marry_ me?" he opened the case, revealing a small gold ring with a small diamond.

I couldn't say a word; I had lost the ability to breathe and speak. Shining Armor's fear was so high I actually thought he would pass out. My body became numb; my whole life would be changed forever with only one word, but I didn't have the strength to say it at the second.

A fifteen-second pause passed by until Shining Armor closed the case and lowered his head in sadness.

"Alright, I understand," he said miserably as he stood up slowly. "It was stupid of me to even think of the idea," his eyes were starting to get moist. "I'll just be going now. Let's just forget I even said anything; maybe tomorrow you'll already find somepony better than—"

With a sudden jolt, I tackled Shining Armor off guard and we landed next to a hedge.

"YES!" I screamed with joy. "I will, I will!"

"Y-You whah?!" Shining chocked in surprise. We rolled over and I was on top of him. My eyes were already full of tears.

"I will marry you," I croaked happily. "Oh, I never thought this day would come, but it did!"

Shining Armor started to calm.

"R-Really?" he shook his head. "You will?" he started to creep a smile.

"That's what I said the first time!" I reminded him. We both lied on the floor while laughing and crying at the same time. We soon regained our composure and we both sat up from the grass. We took shaky breaths while staring into each others eyes. I looked around.

"W-Where's the ring?" I asked. Shining Armor looked behind himself. He pulled the case back over to me and opened it. Before my field could grasp the ring, Shining Armor took it first. He slowly slid it down my horn to the base. I was starting to cry again. I hugged him tightly.

"I love you," I cried happily.

"I love you too, Cady," Shining replied, just as happy. "I never want to leave you."

"Neither do I, Shiny." I replied. "Now we'll never be apart."

"Of course we won't."

We both pulled each other off. I looked at my new fiance; his feelings were exploding with happiness.

"Look at you," I wiped my eyes. "I've never seen you cry before."

"It's liquid-pride," he debunked. "Completely different."

"I don't care what you call it," I shrugged off. "Just come here," I pulled him in; we kissed passionately under Luna's moonlight, this was the happiest night of my life,and on my favorite day. My life would change forever, I will be with the stallion I love.

Then, I could feel a presence, a nice one. I felt another source of feelings nearby, feelings I've felt earlier this night. It was Luna, and she was burning with happiness.

I was about to look where Luna might be watching, when she came down close to us. We both looked to her in surprise.

"Princess Luna!" Shining Armor got up and quickly saluted. "W-What brings you out here?"

Luna laughed happily, with tears in her eyes too.

"Now isn't the time to present yourself, captain, you just proposed and she accepted!"

Shining Armor hesitated.

"I, uh, you saw the whole thing?" he shifted his eyes.

"Princess Cadence caused quite a noise, thankfully I was the only one to notice."

I looked over to Shining in embarrassment.

"Oops," I blushed.

"Never mind, Cadence, you're getting married!" Luna beamed.

"It's...it's all so sudden," I smiled. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anymore," Luna silenced me. "This calls for a celebration!"

"What? But we just came back from the..."

Luna gave me a look, a very happy look. She was starting to tear up again.

"Congratulations you both," she said to both of us. "You both did what I could never do," she gleamed with pride. I was starting to tear up to. I ran up to her and hugged her while she did the same.

"Thank you, Luna," I cried into her chest. "I wish Ironbolts was here, though."

"He is here, dear," Luna said happily. "He will always be."

We both let each other go. Shining Armor looked very confused.

"What just happened?" He looked to both of us in confusion. "Who's Ironbolts?"

Luna and I both exchanged happy looks. We both nodded and Luna flew into the air. I ran up and kissed my knight.

"I'll explain everything later," I said. Luna hovered into the air, facing the palace.

"HERE, HERE!" Luna boomed in her loudest Canterlot voice. "PRINCESS CADENCE AND THE CAPTAIN OF THE GAURD HAVE ANOUNCED THEIR HOOVES IN MARRIAGE!"


End file.
